Myrvel 1.3
=Timeline= Dawn of Existence Dawn of Time *Universe A is destroyed and recreated as Universe B. One of the lone survivors of the old universe, Gah Lak Tus, survives the transition into Universe B. Dawn of Life *Ego the Living Planet evolves as a sentient being. It scatters its seeds across the galaxy. Dawn of Man *The Demonic Beast evolves on Earth, as a cult slowly forms around him. They seek to humiliate divine creation. *Odin's daughter Hela is born. *Odin and Hela wage war throughout the Milky Way, conquering the Nine Realms slowly over time. **Jotunheim, planet of the Frost Giants. **Svartalfheim, planet of the Dark Elves. **Vanaheim **Nidavellir, home to the Dwarves **Niflheim **Muspelheim, home to the demon Surtur. **Alfheim, home to the Light Elves *The Kree discover Earth. They see it as useless, but still attempt to meddle in the genetics of those present. They instill several various forms of human genetics: **''Homo superior'', aka mutants. They interbreed easily with humans, and their mutations can take years and generations to manifest. **''Homo mermanus,'' a subspecies similar to mutants. They thrive underwater. **''Inhomo supremis. The Inhumans, whose powers manifest once exposed to Terrigen mist. Ancient Egypt *Sailors from the Mediterranean Sea manage to navigate around the coast of Africa. *En Sabah Nur is born in ancient Egypt with a mutation that has made his skin blue and grey. His family abandons him, but he is adopted by a man named Baal, a raider in the deserts. Ancient Greece *Mutants, ostracized from various cities around the Mediterranean, seek a way to Ancient Rome *Odin takes an oath of fealty from Midgard, the last of the Nine Realms. He orders the creation of the Infinity Gauntlet and prepares to celebrate as he has finished his conquest. Hela, unsatisfied, plunges the realm of Asgard into civil war. She attempts to steal the Gauntlet from him, but is struck down and cast into Niflheim. *Odin constructs a series of interstellar highways throughout the Nine Realms, with the goal of uniting a strong empire rather than oppressing the peoples like he did before. *Romulus establishes the Cult of the Hydra in ancient Rome. Following the fall of Rome, he flees east with his followers. He eventually reaches and crosses the Bering Strait. Medieval Europe *'Thor''' is born. *Odin puts down a rebellion on Jotunheim. He takes the son of Laufey, leader of the rebellion and king of the Frost Giants, as his own son. He raises him as Loki. *En Sabah Nur is defeated by Thor, who casts him into slumber in Great Britain. *Two comets crash land in central Africa, rich in Vibranium. One is acquired by the Malians, whose leader, Mansa Musa, uses it to create stores of gold, and the other acquired by the Wakandans. *One of the Black Panthers, Bashenga, leaves Wakanda to explore the world. The Panther powers are eventually passed down through the generations, as one of the Black Panthers is caught by slavers and sent to America.' American Frontier *Victor Creed is locked in his father's basement in a cage, and is used by his family as a hunting dog. He eventually snaps on them, killing them and fleeing into the wilderness to live on his lonesome. He begins a murderous rampage across the Appalachian mountains. *James Howlett is born to a frontier family near Vancouver. He discovers his powers at a young age, and nearly kills his mother in the process. Scared by his own powers, he flees into the wilderness. 1860's *Nathaniel Essex, lab assistant of Charles Darwin, discovers what he calls "the Essex factor". He discovers and classifies mutants as the next evolution of humanity. He proposes them to Darwin, who finds Essex's concepts revolting and ushers him away. *James Howlett enlists as a soldier in the Civil War, fighting on the side of the Union. *Following the end of the war, James Howlett heads off back into the Canadian wilderness. He sees himself as a war machine, only capable and suited for the battlefield. While adventuring, he comes across Victor Creed and befriends him. They head south, to the wild west. *Nathaniel Essex awakens En Sabah Nur from his slumber in Victorian-era England. 1880's *James Howlett and Victor Creed suffer a falling out. The two split, as James Howlett heads up north to his birthplace. 1890's *On the way up north, James Howlett encounters a tribe of Blackfoot natives. He meets Silverfox, a mutant woman who possesses similar mutations to him. The two become companions and lovers. 1910's *Victor Creed tracks James Howlett down to Logan Mountain, in Canada. He duels Logan, before Silverfox intervenes. She attempts to fire at him with a shotgun, which he shrugs off before impaling her. He leaves her body for the dead, before James Howlett tackles him. He charges him and pushes him down the rocky cliffs of Logan Mountain, leaving him bleeding out in a bush of thorns. James Howlett, assuming both he and Silverfox are dead, flees the scene and heads back to civilization. *An early iteration of the Weapons + program discovers Silverfox's corpse and puts her on ice. *Isaiah Bradley, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Roger are born. *Steve Roger's parents are killed during the first world war, leaving the parents of Bucky Barnes to adopt him and raise him as their own. 1913 *In Cafe Central, Adolf Hitler, Josip Tito, Joseph Stalin, Sigmund Freud, and Leon Trotsky are all inducted into the cult of H.Y.D.R.A. HYDRA's principal belief is that violence and hardship will foster technological revolution. The fastest way to the future is through inciting conflict, in their eyes. 1920's *HYDRA infiltrates the Soviet government, offering their assistance in creating super soldiers. *Howard Stark's father loses it all during the Great Depression. *During the Great Depression, Howard Stark is tasked with running his father's food stall. He quickly expands, buying up other stalls and eventually even stores. *A human teenager known only as Topher is converted into a vampire. He makes a fortune in stocks, but loses it all. 1930's *Howard Stark, unsatisfied with owning as much property as he does in New York, begins to liquidate his stops and shalls. *Herbert Wyndham, an Oxford student, discovers the old lab reports of Nathaniel Essex. Wyndham's experiments grow increasingly more risque and cruel, until he is forcefully ejected from Oxford. He flees into the wilderness of Serbia, where he sets up an observatory. *The Weapons+ initiative creates their first super soldier, Isaiah Bradley. He is designated as the original Weapon I. However, it is discovered that the incomplete serum leads to the mental deterioration of the target. Following a few test missions, Isaiah Bradley is retired and sent to a mental hospital. *Abraham Erskine creates his first super soldier serum in Germany. Johann Schmidt takes it, despite Erskine's warning that it may cause physical and emotional deterioration. He takes it regardless, and transmutes into the horribly mutated Red Skull. Erskine quickly escapes to America. *James Howlett enlists in the military to fight in World War II. *Erskine is employed by Weapons+ in Project Rebirth, where they attempt to recreate the Weapon I serum without any deterioration. They are successful, and apply the serum to Steve Rogers. He transforms into Captain America, the new Weapon I. * 1940's *America and Britain form an Allied team of superheroes, known as the Invaders. **Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. **Bucky Barnes, the "sidekick" to Captain America. He has no superpowers, but attempts to keep up with Rogers' strict training. *The Invaders are deployed in the Wakandan Campaign in Africa for their first few missions. They prove themselves, and are then deployed on Normandy beach. *James Howlett is shipped off to fight in the Pacific Theatre. He decides to settle in Japan following the end of the war. *Baron von Strucker becomes the leader of HYDRA. *Baron von Strucker establishes a HYDRA base off of the coast of Japan. *Namor McKenzie suffers a falling out with the rest of the Invaders and the Allies, and heads home to prepare his nation for war. However, before he can declare war on the rest of the unaquatic world and shift the balance of power, Uatu the Watcher casts a spell on Earth that lays him and the rest of Atlantis to sleep. *The Red Skull and Heinrich Zemo are placed in charge of a Nazi super clustermissile that plans to send missiles aimed at Moscow, London, and Washington to win the war. The Invaders arrive at the last second, as Cap jumps onto the rocket. The others think him dead, as the missile (allegedly) fails and crashes somewhere over the Arctic Sea. In reality, it was deactivated by Captain America while in orbit. *Bucky Barnes is captured by Red Skull, and sent to the HYDRA base in Soviet Russia. He is put on ice. *The Red Skull sells out Berlin in exchange for evasion from the Allies. He flees with HYDRA to Japan. *HYDRA learns of James Howlett's existence, and tries to capture him. *Hank Pym is born. 1950's *Peggy Carter creates SHIELD, a government agency which she intends to one day replace the Weapons+ project. *The Weapons + program acquires James Howlett and Victor Creed. When Victor Creed sees James Howlett, he looks over and smiles and tauntingly calls him "Logan", earning his nickname for the rest of his life. *The memories of Silverfox, Logan, and Victor Creed are wiped. *Janet van Dyme is born. *A young Harvey Elder retreats into a cave to evade harassment from his peers. While underground, he loses track of the way back to the surface. He discovers Subterranea, a large system of subterranean tunnels running underneath the western hemisphere. He crowns himself king Mole Man. 1960's *The construction of the Triskelion, a SHIELD headquarters, is completed, based in Manhattan Bay. *Young Hank Pym invents a device that allows him to speak to ants. *Hank Pym discovers the Pym Particle. *Hank Pym shrinks to the size of an ant, and creates the persona of the Ant-Man with a suit. 1970's *SHIELD sends one of their agents, Janet van Dyme, to investigate Hank Pym and his inventions. The duo end up falling in love, and become a secret agent team. Janet van Dyme is implanted with biotechnological wings that allow her to fly through the air. *Hank Pym is contracted by SHIELD to create Ultron, a program that can solve problems on its own through technological means. No human lives would have to be risked. *Janet van Dyme becomes pregnant with Hank Pym's child. *Hammer Industries rises to power. *The High Evolutionary devises a suit of armor for himself and launches his fortress into the cosmos. *One of the High Evolutionary's projects, a raccoon from Earth, is gifted with incredible intelligence. It names itself "Rocket Raccoon". *Tony Stark is born. 1979 *Jean Grey is born. 1980's *Rocket Raccoon and Groot escape from the High Evolutionary's fortress, fleeing into the cosmos. They manage to acquire a starship of their own and work as pirates. *HYDRA attempts to raid Hank Pym's base, in an attempt to steal his technology. However, the Wasp and Ant-Man return home to find them. A battle ensues, with most of HYDRA escaping. In the crossfire, their daughter Nadia has disappeared. *Following the kidnapping of his daughter, Hank Pym begins to lose his mind. He finally goes off of the deep end once Ultron begins to manipulate him. He creates the Yellowjacket persona and attacks the Triskelion, nearly destroying it before his wife manages to subdue him. *Cornell Cottonmouth comes to power, ruling the New York drug trade. 1986 *Jean Grey's childhood best friend, Annie Richardson, is struck by an oncoming car while the two are playing. Jean's mutation manifests itself and she feels the pain and emotions running through Annie Richardson as she dies, leaving her in a depressed state. 1990's 1990 *The secret organization known as the Pride takes control of Los Angeles. 1992 *Bolivar Trask's daughter, Tanya Trask, has her mutant powers manifest. She time travels and disappears into the far future. *Charles Xavier begins tutoring thirteen-year-old Jean Grey in the use of her telekinetic powers, in the hopes that it alleviates her depression and anguish. 1993 *Peter Parker is born. 1995 *Luke Cage is arrested and sent to Seagate Prison. *Obadiah Stane, chairman of Stark Industries until Tony Stark comes of age, signs a deal with Bolivar Trask to develop Sentinels. 1996 *Charles Xavier opens up his School for Gifted Youngsters in upper New York. His first students begin to join: **Seventeen-year-old genius Jean Grey. Her parents often worry about sending her, believing that she should go to a prestigious Ivy League college instead. She was already tutored by Xavier prior to her attendance at his Institute. **Bobby Drake **Warren Worthington III **Scott Summers **Hank McCoy, aka the Beast. He is a genius and scholar, but is cursed by his monstrous appearance. * 1997 1998 2000's 2000 *Steve Rogers is unthawed under SHIELD custody. He immediately attempts to escape, breaking through the windows of the Triskelion and running on a mad-dash through Manhattan. When he discovers that he's not trapped in a Nazi plan, he surrenders. *Tony Stark is contracted by SHIELD to build the RAFT and the Helicarrier. *Magneto begins construction of his city of Genosha by constructing a foundation for the city off of debris collected throughout the ocean. 2001 *Tony Stark is struck down while unveiling new weapons to the US Government. He is kidnapped by the terrorist organization Ten Rings, who work in service to the Mandarin. The Mandarin orders Tony Stark to build a device that can harness the power of his ten rings, but Stark instead builds a suit powered by a miniaturized arc reactor with Ho Yinsen. The two stage an escape when the Mandarin has left to capture more scientists, but Ho Yinsen dies in the process. Tony flies the suit out to an Israeli military fort, where he radios for help. *Tony perfects the arc reactor, and is forced to install one in his chest to keep himself alive. *In Tony Stark's absence, Obadiah Stane takes control of Stark Industries. Pepper Potts and James Rhodes attempt to stop him until Tony returns. *Peter Parker's parents are killed. His father leaves behind his notes detailing the creation of a web-like fluid, which later becomes the basis for the Spider-Man webbing. Peter Parker himself is sent to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens. *Obadiah Stane assembles the Iron Monger armor. He attacks Tony Stark while he's out testing out his flight boosters. Tony is able to repulse him into his penthouse pool, which Pepper Potts fries. He is defibrilated and sent to prison in the RAFT. *Justin Hammer and his employees at Hammer Industries create a device that can disrupt Iron Man's armor to activate at will. They activate it several times, almost causing him to attack civilians before he can get it under control. Tony Stark simply builds a new armor with a different frequency, and pinpoints the location of the attacking signals. He shows up at Hammer Industries (as Iron Man) and threatens them to stop. 2002 *Pressured by the recent events with Hammer Industries and Obadiah Stane, Tony Stark reveals his identity as Iron-Man to the entire world. *HYDRA begins to assemble their own robots, known as Dreadnoughts. *Scott Lang discovers one of the Yellowjacket's many hidden laboratories around the New York metropolitan area. He discovers one of Hank Pym's old Ant-Man suits and takes it, donning it for a joyride through the city. This naturally attracts the attention of Janet van Dyne, who tracks him down. SHIELD, Stark, and Janet partner up to modernize the suit, with Lang becoming the new Ant-Man. *After investigating enough of Pym's laboratories to discover that there is a new modern Yellowjacket suit being developed, Scott hunts him down. Yellowjacket grows monstrously huge and begins an assault in New Jersey, before three SHIELD Helicarriers chase him down. He manages to destroy one, and Lang appears, growing similarly huge during the fight. The two duel, with Scott managing to win. Pym shrinks and disappears through the rubble, badly wounded. *Loki plays tricks on Bruce Banner, placing mirages around him during his day until he transforms into the Hulk and begins to rage through New York. Loki's goal is to have Hulk and Thor fight, and eventually Thor does appear. However, the resulting chaos attracts the attention of SHIELD, who deploy their agents Wasp, Ant-Man, and Iron-Man in the field, neutralizing Hulk before he can cause too much damage in New York. These new members found the superhero team the Avengers. 2003 *Janet van Dyme prepares to retire from her combat life as the Wasp, but decides that there's one last thing she should do. She informs Scott Lang of a HYDRA location, and the two make plans to attack it to rescue Nadia. 2005 2007 *OsCorp buys out Toomes Electronics. Adrian Toomes is enraged and begins to construct an electromagnetic wingsuit to take revenge on Norman. 2008 *Peter Parker, Harry Osborne, Liz Allan, Flash Thompson, and Mary Jane Watson begin attending Midtown High School. *While volunteering in a soup kitchen, 14-year-old Peter asks his uncle what he thinks of people like Wilson Fisk. Uncle Ben replies "with great power, comes great resonponsibility". *MacDonald Gargan has a mechanical tail built for him to assist in his jobs as a mercenary in the modern age, and dons the title of the Scorpion. 2009 *15-year-old Peter Parker is bitten by a spider on a field trip to OsCorp Laboratory, and develops spider-like mutations. *Peter Parker becomes an underground professional wrestler, and develops the persona of the Spider-Man. A wrestling announcer creates his uniform. *Ben Parker is killed by a crazed robber looking for money. His words "With great power, comes great responsibility" echoes in Peter's head. *Carl King, a bully at Midtown High, discovers how Peter Parker got his abilities. Carl King heads to OsCorp laboratories, ingesting numerous radioactive spiders. He turns into The Thousand, and goes on a rampage devouring people (including his parents). Spider-Man manages to trap him in an aquarium tank. *Adrian Toomes adopts the moniker of the Vulture '''upon the completion of his electromagnetic wingsuit. He circles OsCorp Industries for days, before eventually striking down and attemping to kidnap Norman Osborne. Spider-Man arrives on time and saves Norman, before dueling the Vulture and smashing him into Stark Industries. *Norman Osborne begins to think that Spider-Man is his son Harry Osborne, seeking to undermine him. *Peter Parker admits his identity as Spider-Man to Mary Jane Watson. *Maxwell Dillon is struck by lightning while working on an electrical system at the Empire State University laboratory alongside Kurt Connors and Eddie Brock. His mutations activate. He flees back to his appartment, where his girlfriend Francine Frye attempts to kiss him but is electrocuted in the process. She is sent to treatment at Empire State University, under Doctor Miles Warren. *While on the run, Spider-Man encounters Maxwell Dillon accidentally activating his powers throughout the city. Spider-Man manages to force him down the sewer, until he eventually flushes out into the Atlantic Ocean. 2010's 2010 *16-year-old Peter Parker gets a short-lived job delivering pizzas. After a few close calls where he's forced to don the Spider-Man mask and nearly risks his identity, he decides to call it quits and becomes a photographer for the Daily Bugle, an anti-Spiderman newspaper. *Peter Parker begins investigating into the Kingpin's organized crime, and hopes to expose him through the Daily Bugle. 2011 *The Kingpin hires the Scorpion into scaring J. Jonah Jameson into not printing any more anti-Kingpin articles. Luckily, Spider-Man intervenes. *Gwen Stacy begins attending Midtown High School. Her father, George Stacy, becomes a high-ranking police officer in the NYPD. *Norman Osborne hires Silver Sablinova to confirm that his son is really Spider-Man. After a few scuffles with Spider-Man, she grows tired of stalking high schoolers and quits. *Angered by the failures of all that he has hired, Norman Osborne forcefully injects the unfinished robotic arms of Otto Octavius into his spine, causing them to affect his mental state and go off of the deep end. Over the course of the next few years, Otto will go crazy and lose the functionality of his limbs. *Norman Osborne hires the rest of his Sinister Six, and has them attack his son Harry Osborne. He tells them that the one who delivers Spider-Man's unconscious (but still living) body to him will be paid the most. **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus **The Sinister Six manage to defeat Spider-Man, but almost immediately devolve into conflict over who will hand over the body for profit. As they begin to turn on each other, Spider-Man wakes up, and is able to call Tony Stark in for help. *Otto Octavius escapes from prison, as a result of him being improperly isolated from his arms. He heads home and attempts to murder his ex-wife. 2012 January-June *Otto Octavius ascends to the highest point of New York City and challenges Harry Osborn to a fight. Spider-Man appears in his place, and challenges him. Thinking it'll be easier than the Sinister Six battle, Spider-Man is quickly overwhelmed. Captain George Stacy arrives as Octavius unmasks and prepares to kill Peter. Stacy sacrifices his life, giving Peter the chance he needs to knock Octavius off of the building and severely damage his arms. Capt. Stacy dies in Peter's arms, as he asks Peter to take care of his daughter Gwen. *Eddie Brock attempts to rape Gwen Stacy. *Norman Osborne injects himself directly with the OZ Formula, mutating himself into the monstrous Green Goblin. He immediately lashes out against his son Harry. He demands that Harry fight him, and when Harry can only cower in fear, he rampages through New York and attempts to kidnap Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson. **Peter Parker eventually intervenes, battling the crazed Green Goblin. In his state, Norman is unable to recognize Peter as Spider-Man. **Tony Stark arrives to the battle, offering to help Spider-Man. Spider-Man has him go back and rescue Harry and Mary Jane. Gwen Stacy stabs the Goblin in the back with a pocket knife. July-December *Peter Parker begins attending Empire State University. *A girl at Empire State University begins broadcasting herself live as the '''Screwball, airing her various feats and crimes on livestreams. Spider-Man shuts her down. *While attening ESU, Peter Parker's lab professor Kurt Connors takes a sample of his blood. He finds its qualities incredible, and Peter admits his identity to him in private. 2013 *Kurt Connors mixes some of Peter's DNA with cells gathred from experimented-on lizards, and injects them into his body in hopes that he can regrow his arm. He mutates into the monstrous Lizard. =Plot Points= *Captain America's frozen body *reaching* America *Genosha sets up an anti-mutant regime, and Magneto arrives and wrecks shit *Thanos's quest to gather the Infinity Gems *Morlock Massacre **Gambit hired to carry it out by Nathaniel Essex, supported by Marauders. Or maybe Gambit is just a Marauder? **Morlocks met earlier, key members include Callisto, Annalee, Leech, *Star-Lord and the formation of the Guardians of the Galaxy *Go with the animated TV series plot point that Cable is a mercenary, not a son? *The Living Evolutionary and the creation of Rocket Raccoon *Who helps Erskine escape to America? Perhaps Union Jack? *Chitauri invade the west coast (Las Vegas, Phoenix, San Francisco) and the Avengers defeat them, around 2004-2005? *Luke Cage is empowered (around '98) and seeks revenge against William Stryker *HYDRA attacks SHIELD, with Dreadnoughts and other assorted things. It starts as a stealthy take over, but then turns into an all-out assault. *Silverfox is "killed", and her "corpse" collected by the Weapons+ *While Tony Stark deals with Avengers work (mainly attacking the Chitauri army off in space?), War Machine *Hydra infiltrates Weapons+ *Origin and rise of the Mandarin/Ten Rings gang *Peter Parker - Liz Allan relationship? *Gwen Stacy and Silk working for the Spider Society *Gwen Stacy manages to convince Peter to "shake off" the Venom suit, at the belltower. Eddie Brock approaches the tower to kill himself, having seen Gwen earlier, and his falling body is "rescued" by an ailing, dying Venom symbiote *The original Captain Marvel is sent to destroy Earth by the Kree so the Skrull can never invade, but he ends up dying. Carol Danvers takes up his mantle *Carrion VIrus unleashes by the Jackal *Hank Pym and his turn into Yellowjacket. 60's-80's, maybe? *Scott Lang heist, sponsored by Tony Stark and the old Wasp. Then young-ish Nadia becomes the Wasp *Hank Pym (Yellowjacket) vs Scott Lang + Avengers, he eventually gets interned at the RAFT and is slowly "cured" of his mentral trauma *Nadia is kidnapped by HYDRA to send Hank Pym over the deep-end and have him turn on SHIELD. She's put on ice, and rescued by Scott Lang in another heist years later? *Spider-Man arrests Wilson Fisk, prompting a fight between him and Daredevil *Death of Gwen Stacy *Sentinels are unleashed in public following a Sabretooth attack. They attack Jubi Lee *Arthur Douglas is brought to life by (the Kree? alien race) to serve as a soldier in the war against Thanos, becoming Drax the Destroyer. *The Shield Super Agents **Solo *Formation of the Avengers **Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Wasp, and Ant-Man at first. **Captain America and Black Widow leave the Shield Super-Agents to join *Weapons+ Program *Norman Osborne vs Kingpin Election? *Cornell Cottonmouth vs Luke Cage *Rise of gangs in New York **Kingpin **The Hand **Maggia *Daredevil makes the mistake of imprisoning Wilson Fisk, who turns his life into a living hell. *Inhumans *The Runaways, around '05-'07? **vs Topher **meet Cloak and Dagger **final showdown *Mutants throughout the ages **Apocalypse **Nathaniel Essex and the Black Womb, along with the beginning of the Summers bloodline *Superhero arms race during WWII *Thanos gathering the Infinity Stones *First X-Men team *Fantastic Four *Erik Killmonger's father is killed by the Wakandan away team, who "take back" the Panther powers to Wakanda and give it to King T'Chaka. Killmonger learns about the flowers from his mother, and becomes a Panther. He heads to Wakanda, intending to kill the current Panther (who, at the time, is T'Chala). *Oscorp hires Otto Octavius, a man who's slowly losing the function of his limbs thanks to a degenerative disease. He invents four new limbs, but before he can test them, Norman Osborne forcibly injects them into his skeletal system. He forces him to hunt down Spider-Man *Norman Osborne hires Silver Sableto track down Spider-Man, who's been constantly attacking and sabotaging his efforts and projects *Harry Osborne takes control of his father's goblin glider and pumpkin bomb projects, and uses them to become the next Green Goblin *Kurt Connors employs Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock and Peter Parker and Kurt Connors are all friends due to the Parker + Brock parents? *Construction of the RAFT *Silver Sablinova's parents *A Sinister Six led to kill Norman Osborne, and Spider-Man is forced to defend + work alongside him *50s-60s-70s SHIELD era heroes **Black Fox *Harry Osborne's wife, Menace, and her child *Richard Rider is the "human ambassador" to the Nova, and when Thanos massacres them, he gives the remaining Nova powers to Sam Alexander? *Infinity Gems **Soul Gem - Adam Warlock? **Mind Gem - Grandmaster??? Loki steals it and uses it to craft his Scepter, and then Ultron uses it to create the Vision **Space Gem **Reality Gem **Time Gem **Power Gem - Kept by the Nova *Thanos assembles the Infinity Stones **Mephisto aligns himself with Thanos **Thanos defeats the Silver Surfer and Drax, and casts them down to Earth **Doctor Strange comes across the Silver Surfer **Thanos tortures Nebula **Thanos snaps his fingers **Skrull think the acts of disappearances are done by the Kree, and so begin a war **Hellicarriers begin to crash **Planes and cars begin to crash **Quasar blasts off, guided by Epoch **Adam Warlock contacts Dr. Strange **Dr. Doom grows angry and attacks Dr. Strange's house **Adam Warlock appears, led there by Pip the Troll, and attacks Doctor Doom **Thanos teleports Eros to his farm, with Mistress Death, Nebula, and Mephisto there already **Odin/Thor call a meeting of all the great "mythical" empires/worlds **Thanos sets loose a wave of power that destroys a planet Galactus was about to eat **Thanos's power wave sets Earth quaking, alerting Wolverine **Iron Man is in space when the power wave quakes through, sending him colliding with a West Coast Avengers Quinjet **The Bifrost is shattered **Namor and Namorita attempt to protect the eastern coast from tidal waves **Black Widow fails to rescue people as the Earth collapses **Planet Earth slowly drifts away from the sun **Silver Surfer, Doctor Doom, Doctor Strange, Adam Warlock, and Pip the Troll head off to assemble an army ***Drax, Iron-Man, Spider-Man (?), Wolverine, Firelord, Nova, Cloak (Dagger has been snapped), Namor, Cyclops, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Hulk, and the rest of the surviving Avengers (i.e. She-Hulk, Captain America, Thor) **Quasar, Silver Surfer, Epoch, and Adam Warlock meet with the celestial figures ***Eternity ***Kronos ***Living Tribunal ***Uatu ***Lord Chaos/Master Order ***The Stranger ***Galactus ***Love and Hate **Living Tribunal and Eternity bail, and Uatu states that he is only watching **The Avengers attack Thanos's farm head-on **Mephisto tricks Thanos into taking off his gauntlet to fight the Avengers, he still wins **Dr. Doom tries to take the Gauntlet off of Thanos when Thor knocks him down, but is denied **Thanos kills all of the Avengers, save for Cap. Cap dies trying to line up a shot for the Silver Surfer, who misses **Adam Warlock calls in the celestial figures **Thanos manages to imprison all of the celestial figures, and releases a much more powerful wave of energy **Mephisto and Death turn on Thanos **Warlock and Surfer return to Doctor Strange **Thanos abandons his body and takes the form of Eternity **Nebula steals the Gauntlet frm Thanos's unconscious body ** Characters *Spider-Man around 2010? Maybe sooner, like 2007-2009? *Deadpool *Copycat *Cable *Eternals **Sersi *Shadow King *Viper and Silver Samurai *Daredevil *Moon Knight vs Stained Glass Scarlet (who attempts to ignite New York) *Sharon Carter *Big Hero 6 *War Machien *Nick Fury's relationship with Monica Chang *Yelena Belova *Galina Tsarfin and her many kids *Yellowjacket *Miss America, Whizzer, and their kids *Captain America *Thor and Firelord *The Hulk *She-Hulk *Ghost Rider *Hydra **Hyena *X-Men **Forge **Hiro Yoshida **Colossus **Magik **Cannonball **Husk **Boom Boom **Spiral **Marrow **Dazzler **Rictor **Polaris **Binary **Domino **Havok **Sage **Madalyne Pryor **Rachel Summers **Hope Summers **Dani Moonstar **Firestar **Blink **Armor **Bishop **Psylocke **Proteus **Banshee **M **Siryn **Stepford Cuckoos **Daytripper **Emma Frost **Pixie **Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair ***Birth of Vanora, Tier **Omega Sentinel **Surge **Karma *Inhumans **Crystal **Black Bolt **Medusa *Spider-Man villains **Rhino **The Thousand **Molten Man **Hydro Man **Green Goblin **Hobgoblin **Black Cat **Silver Sable **Francine Frye - Mutated by Jackal with her boyfriend's DNA? **Jackal **Doc Ock **Tombstone **The Enforcers **Mr. Negative/Martin Li **Scorpion **Sandman **Spot **Kraven the Hunter **Blackout **Mendell Stromm/Robot Master **White Rabbit *Iron Man villains **Ghost **Crimson Cowl/Justine Hammer **Detroit Steel **Living Laser *Hulk villains **Leader **Abomination *X-Men villains **Emma Frost **Sinestro **Mystique **Sabretooth **Selene **Lady Deathstryke **Hellfire Club *Invaders and Invader villains **Black Claw **U-Man **Lady Lotus Look Into *Hornet *Elektra *X-23 *Black Mamba *Cherry Blossom *Angel Dust *Moon Knight *Echo *Taskmaster *Man-Thing *Alpha Flight *Ka-Zar *Blade *Captain Britain *Lady Mastermind *Aurora *Avengers Academy **Hazmat *Spectrum/Monica Rambeau *Jessica Drew *Vision *American Kaiju *Songbird *Crossbones *Lady Deathstrike *MODOK *Punisher *Sally Blevin *The Twelve *Bullseye *Carol Danvers **Air Force pilot **Gets a job at the Daily Bugle *Mantis *Enchantress *Omega Red *Moonstone *Nitro *Bethany Cabe *Madame Masque *AIM *Roxxon Oil *Justin Hammer *Wraith *Yuri Watanabe Category:Marvel Category:Comics